<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rage and Hallway Encounters by GeorgiaPeachRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637057">Rage and Hallway Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaPeachRose/pseuds/GeorgiaPeachRose'>GeorgiaPeachRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-Snape, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, F/M, POV Third Person Limited, Severus Snape Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaPeachRose/pseuds/GeorgiaPeachRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "There is no us, there never was.”</p><p>Lily has to patrol by herself on a chilly night and runs into Snape. One can imagine what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rage and Hallway Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompt: “There is no </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The frigid January air in the dungeons cut at Lily’s pale skin and she pulled her cloak tighter around her chest. She should not have insisted that she could patrol alone, but last night had been a rough full moon and James could barely walk. Dorcas offered to accompany her but Lily insisted she was fine. The candles that lined the wall of the dungeons flickered again and she jumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attacks on muggleborns were even more frequent and the war was looming on the minds of all Hogwarts residents, especially the seventh year Gryffindors. James was simultaneously restless to help the war effort and petrified of everyone (mostly Lily) getting hurt. The Death Eaters were recruiting at a distressing rate and Lily could almost always hear the faint “mudblood” being sneered in her direction. She had seen the Dark Mark on her classmates; a slip of their robes, painfully clutching their left forearm and wearing long sleeves in warm weather. It unsettled Lily to her core that people she grew up with wanted her dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attack on Mary was just the beginning; attacks on muggleborns were frequent and prefects had come across multiple victims of these attacks on patrols. The atmosphere among older students was hostile at best and younger Slytherins often stayed with their friends in the Gryffindor common room and McGonagall pretended not to notice. There was almost always a constant nagging voice in Lily’s mind, telling her to be better and prove the blood purists wrong, that only dissipated in James’ arms. It was louder than ever right now, alone, walking through a shroud of darkness that encompassed her and sent a chill through her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of robes rustling alarmed Lily enough to draw her wand, “What are you doing out of your common room? It's past curfew, if you come out now I will only deduct points.” The figure stopped walking when she rounded the corner and started to slowly turn. “Snape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape turned his coal-black eyes to her, and she suppressed the urge to shudder. “So it’s Snape, now? But Potter’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>James?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The pure loathing in his voice made her thankful that she didn’t associate with him, the hate was startling. Not even Sirius talked about his family like that. Had he always been like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to your common room and I won’t take off points, Snape.” Lily tried to keep her voice from wavering as he stepped towards her. She tried to stand up taller but she still had to look up to make eye contact with him. While not as tall as James, he still towered over Lily and she took another step back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily -” Snape started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its Evans to you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- you can’t keep hanging around them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily raised a skeptical eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. “Who?” She inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Potter</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He spat, “and his friends. Associating with blood traitors and half-breeds will -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10 points from Slytherin for foul language. I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mudblood</span>
  </em>
  <span>, remember? It doesn’t matter who I associate with, your friends will still want me dead. I don’t concern you.” Lily glared at Snape and continued, “And I - I know what you do to the younger students. Don’t think for a moment I’m under the same illusion I was under when we were younger. Michael Rivera came to me the other day crying because he wasn’t welcome in his own house.” She was seething with rage and started to walk away from Snape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape’s eyes flashed in recognition of the young muggleborn he and Avery threatened earlier that week.  “Don’t you dare walk away from me, mudblood! Don’t walk away from us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily spun around and pointed her wand at Snape’s chest. Her green eyes were alight with rage and her hair flew around her like fire.  “There is no </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> was.” Her magic was cackling and a red glow, the color of her hair, surrounded her. “Stay away from me and stay away from everyone I love.” Her voice was low and intimidating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape, against his better judgment, sneered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Potter?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You love </span>
  <em>
    <span>Potter?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lily’s red glow grew brighter, so Snape grimaced and tried to shield his eyes but found he couldn’t move. At this moment, he reckoned she was scarier than Bellatrix. Her irises, the greenest he had ever seen, illuminated and challenged him to continue. She turned around and swiftly walked away from him, seething, and Snape buried his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily trekked furiously back to the common room as she tried to get her magic under control. “Tosser,” she muttered. The audacity of him! He acted like she joined a hate group dedicated to killing him. Snape did not treat her the way she deserved. James showed her that. Her real friends showed her that. Remus and Sirius showed her that. Marlene and Dorcas showed her that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She approached Sir Cadogan, gave him the password, “Verum amicus,” and stepped into the Head’s Common Room. Her boyfriend was working on an essay on conjuring and banishing for McGonagall, who quickly looked up and grabbed something on the table when Lily walked in. “I didn’t realize that it was so late or I would have gotten you tea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not late, Jay,” She replied, bending down to kiss him on the cheek, “I ran into Snape,” Lily plopped down on the couch and James immediately started to limp over to her. He put his arm around her and dropped his head to rest on hers. He did not need to ask. He just knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel guilty, love,” He said, picking up her small hand in his large, calloused one and dropping a kiss on Lily’s knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally I would, you know?” James nodded and caught her eyes. “But I’m just - he’s just - he makes me so fucking angry. And - merlin - I’ve wasted so much of my life on him and his useless ‘friendship’ and he has the audacity - the fucking audacity - to act like he’s the victim. Like I betrayed him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really strong Lily. I don’t know what I would do if I was in your position. I love you, obviously, but I also respect you. You’re the best person I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he doesn’t.” James gave her a look and raised his eyebrows in confusion. “He doesn’t respect me and he never did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I don’t know what I would do without you, Jay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The feeling is mutual,” James replied, leaning in for a kiss. For the rest of the night, the small black box in James’ pocket with a ring was forgotten. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my second fanfiction, so if you have any advice or criticism, it is welcome. If you couldn't tell, I really hate Snape. ! Also, the password for Lily and James' common room meant "true friends" in Latin. At least, that's what Google said. Have a great day and thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>